Fireworks for Punks
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Gwen is bored with no one to celebrate the 4th of July with. But Duncan comes around to fix that. A night filled with "stolen" fireworks, rocking guitar music, and maybe a kiss or two. What's not to love?


Fireworks for Punks

**Hey guys! This is story number 2 of my 4 story "Fourth of July" 2012 collection. A cute fluffy firework story for 4 of my favorite couples. I hope you all enjoy them and if you don't like the couple don't read the story. I do not own any thing from this movie/show/book. ENJOY!**

July 4th, another pointless holiday where everyone goes out and has fun while I never have plans and stay at home. I tried calling some of my friends like Bridgette or Leshawna but the both of them are out to the lake or some place with their family. Speaking of, my family decided to betray me too. Brandon went out with his friends to some masquerade party with their girlfriends and my mom went out drinking with her friends. So now I am just sitting in my room, by myself, reading a book with the T.V on in the background. It was 6:00 so it wasn't entirely dark out yet, which was perfect because I didn't have to listen to those annoying fireworks. Then I heard my phone ring. I didn't answer it right away because it kind of shocked me, who would be calling me today?

"Hello?"

"Have you checked the children?" Whispered a low, dark, creepy voice.

"Pardon?"

"Have you checked the children?" He said again.

What was this mess? I took the wireless phone away from my ear and looked at caller I.D. and smile.

"Yes…I killed them." I whispered using my best creepy voice.

Then I heard an outburst of laughter on the other end.

"What the heck Gwen." Duncan tried to say through laughter.

"Why did you kill little Timothy and Duncan Jr.? My own two sons.

"I was so bored I had nothing better to do. And there is no way I am naming my children that."

"Ha-Ha-Ha Okay. Well hey if you're so bored how would you like to spend this lonely holiday with a delinquent like me?"

"Oh I don't know, now that I think about it I have some very important reading to do." I said very sarcastically.

"Well to bad, cause I'm outside your house."

Wait what? I got up from my bed and ran to my window and what do you know, Duncan was right outside waving at me. I smiled and waved back down at him then hung up the phone and ran down to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be out with friends or your family?"

"I would but they are all doing something better and didn't include me. I don't really care though, happens every year. "

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. What about your friends and family?"

"Psht what friends? And do you really think my parents would want to spend the holidays with me?"

"I guess not. Well then it's a good thing you were stalking me because now you have a 4th of July buddy."

"I was so not stalking you. I was simply practicing a part as a killer."

"Oh right, the not creepy voice over voice. Oh someone please help, he's going to kill me." I said sarcastically. Then I started running down the sidewalk.

"Raw I'm going to kill you with my knife." Duncan yelled chasing after me.

After a few seconds of running he caught me around the waist and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You know if this was an actual horror movie you would have died right now."

"Oh please, I so let you catch me." I said between laughs as he began to put me back down.

Then out in the distance we heard a firework go off and saw the bright colorful sparks flying everywhere.

"Hey that gives me an idea." Said Duncan

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and took off running down the sidewalk. We ran for a while, zigzagging threw streets till finally we came to a part of town which was dark and totally unfamiliar.

"Okay, where are we?" I asked him letting go of his hand and stopped running.

"Here." He said pointing to an old abandoned firework store.

"Okay I'll bite. Why are we here?"

"We…are going shopping." He ran towards the store and grabbed a shopping cart.

I ran towards him to see what he was doing. He took the cart and smashed it against the boards blocking the door and they broke apart. He went inside and flipped the light switch which amazingly still worked. When I got in I saw rows and rows of fireworks. They actually left them all behind.

"Wow. How did you know about this place?"

"Pyrotechnic friend of mine, I was waiting for a good time to use some of these. Now seems like a good time as any. So grab as much as you can and let's stuff this cart."

We went crazy through this store. I mean what do you think would happen if you put a creepy Goth kid and her juvenile friend in a free for all firework store. We got all kinds of fireworks. Big ones, small ones, noisy ones, silent ones, ones that shoot designs and ones that just shoot one giant ball of color in the sky.

Before we left Duncan grabbed a long piece igniting fuse and a generator box then we were out the store walking down the streets again. He let me ride in the cart along with the fireworks as he took me to yet another one of his destinations.

After a while he ended up taking me under an old bridge that didn't have any water beneath it and by the feel of the dirt I would think that there hadn't been any there for a long time.

"Okay get out and help me set these up."

"How should they be set up?"

"Just put them anywhere but connect their fuse to this really long one."

So we spent the next half hour setting up our collection of fireworks and watched the sun start to slowly lower behind the hills.

Once everything was set up he held onto the long fuse stick and led me to one of the bridge pillars that had a blanket lying out in front of it and his electric guitar.

"You planned this." I said giving him a smile.

"No." He said sitting down on the blanket and reaching his hand out for mine. I gladly took it and sat down next to him with his arm wrapped around me.

"I hoped for it." He said lovingly giving me a peck on my forehead.

"Now, how bout' we light these things." He took out the generator box and hooked it up to the fuse cored. Then with one push of the handle a spark went running down the cord and within seconds one by one they shot off in different directions shooting off different colors. We had our own little firework show.

We sat there on our blanket him leaning against the bridge post and me leaning against him. He had his arm wrapped around me and I had my hand in his.

Hours went by and the fireworks slowly died down. Then Duncan pulled out a few boxes of sparklers and his lighter. I played with them making little designs with the moving light. Duncan pulled out his guitar and started to play "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects.

"So how come you always bagged on Trent about playing the guitar when you play one yourself?"

"Because sunshine, Elvis played the acoustic guitar and sang about his feelings, whereas I played the electric guitar and sing blood curling punk songs. Besides, didn't you say you love a man who can play the guitar?" He winked and smiled at me. I smiled back, hoping he couldn't see me blush under the light of the sparklers.

Once all of the fireworks died and the sparklers were gone we got up only taking the blanket and guitar and headed home. It took forever and my both of my feet ached, but I didn't complain, tonight was magical and I was with Duncan.

We soon made it to my front porch, with my mom still not home from her party. I hadn't expected her to be back till the morning. I put the blanket down and Duncan did the same with his guitar. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Thank you Duncan. Tonight was amazing."

"Glad you feel that way. You know I'd do anything to make you happy."

We smiled at each other and leaned in slowly, closing our eyes. Our lips connected in a warm blissful goodnight kiss. This time I was the one to put my foot in the air. It was a perfect kiss and the both of us could still hear the fireworks being shot off in the distance.

Needing air we parted and just started at each other.

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight Duncan."

He picked up his stuff and walked down the street. I unlocked my door and walked inside. When I closed the door behind me and leaned against it and slowly slid down to the floor and smiled up to the ceiling.

I love the holidays.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know and REVIEW! Please. And for those of you who read it all, here is a cookie. O('.')**


End file.
